Sentimientos Abandonados
by FrozenDistress
Summary: Sakura fué abandonada. ¿Su vida fue una mentira?. Descubrió sus verdaderos poderes. Konoha la dio por muerta. ¿Un reencuentro? ¿Como reaccionarán los novatos al ver a "Mitzuki Okami"? ¡VOLVÍ! ¡5 UP!
1. Prólogo

_**Sentimientos Abandonados**_

_**Prólogo.**_

_**Aclaración:**__ En el inicio del fic Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto tienen 13 años. Sasuke desistió con lo de la venganza, Tsunade ya se encuentra siendo la Hokague, Sasuke no tiene el sello maldito además de que Itachi volvió a Konoha luego de la muerte del Tercero a manos de Orochimaru, el cual también mató a todos los miembros del consejo.__  
_

El equipo siete se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol camino a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, debían entregar un pergamino al consejo.

De repente Kakashi paró. **–Chicos, estén atentos, siento ocho chacras por aquí.-******

-Hai!- Respondieron los tres.

De los Árboles saltaron varios ninjas renegados. **-¿Qué es lo que quieren?.-**

**-Queremos el pergamino.-****  
**  
**-¡No te lo vamos a entregar! ¡'ttebayo!.-** Dijo un rubio con una mirada desafiante.

**-Hmp. Aléjense si no quieren salir heridos.**

El equipo siete logro vencer a todos los bandidos, pero las armas con las que los habían herido tenían veneno. Naruto y Sasuke cayeron inconscientes, mientras que Sakura estaba gravemente herida a un costado, respiraba agitadamente apenas manteniéndose de pie. Kakashi sabía que debían transportarse a Konoha, pero solo le quedaba chakra para llevar a dos de sus alumnos a la Aldea, mandó un pergamino a la Hokague preguntándole si podía mandar refuerzos. Al recibir la contestación suspiró con pesar.

-**Sakura.**.-

**-¿S-si, Kakashi-sensei?****  
**  
**-Sólo tengo chakra para llevar a dos de ustedes a Konoha. No puedo dejar a Naruto por que posee el Kyuubi y tampoco puedo dejar a Sasuke porque es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha. Lo lamento..-**

**-Espere.. ¿Qué? ¿Me va a dejar ..Morir?-** Dijo Sakura mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados.

**-Yo no puedo llevarte Sakura-** dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

**-Váyase.-** Dijo ahora con un tono de voz frío. **-Solo espero que mi muerte le pese en su conciencia. Fui una estúpida al confiar en usted como un padre.-**

**-Sakura..-** Dijo mirándola dolido por sus palabras.

Sakura tosió, haciendo que un líquido carmesí bajara lentamente de sus labios, en los cuales estaba pasmada una mueca irónica. Lo miró con ojos vacìos y lágrimas descendiendo de ellos, cayó de rodillas para luego quedar boca abajo en un charco de sangre. Kakashi apartó la vista. Sakura aún respiraba agitadamente. Tomó a Naruto y a Sasuke para luego hacer un jutsu de teletransportación.

Sakura quedó sola en lo que había sido un campo de batalla. Perdió la conciencia poco a poco.

Sakura abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro un lugar antiguo iluminado solo por antorchas, no sentía dolor, de repente pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada, como un animal salvaje. De repente pudo distinguir como ese ser se acercaba lentamente.

**-Es hora de que conozcas la verdad.. Mitzuki Okami..-**

****_  
_  
__Bueno.. No soy muy buena escribiendo, estoy oxidada xD. Publique varios temas hace un tiempo, desde otra cuenta, pero bueno..__  
_

_POR FAVOR COMEEENTEEEENNN! Deje mis otros fic's por que nadie comentaba nada__.. D:___

_¿Quieren que suba el Capítulo uno?___

_Bueno.. Adios, un gusto__  
__Te amo (?_

_**Alanita3.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Descubriendo quien soy..**_

**-Es hora de que conozcas la verdad.. Mitzuki Okami..-**

Sakura miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un templo en un trono de piedra. En las paredes y en varios lugares específicos se podía ver un símbolo kanji en un círculo carmesí.

( . /kanji/kanjis/l_lobo_ ). El trono era color negro con símbolos antiguos, las paredes eran blancas y brillantes, de un material parecido al mármol. Miró por la ventana y contempló la luna llena. (Es este templo solo que no flota xD.  231/469650478_ ).

**-¿Quién eres..Tu?-** Dijo Sakura.

**- Yo soy Takumi. Soy tu guardián. –**Dijo Avanzando la figura de los ojos carmesí. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQmZGa1XPy837vtSgX4XEhQL4Vc0ZC2ut-KexrKtW p9lBtuepts5w)

**-¿Guardián? ¿Mitzuki? ¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mí?.. ¿No se supone que estoy muerta?****  
**  
**-Es hora de que conozcas la verdad sobre quién eres. Tú no eres quién crees ser. Tú no eres Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno nunca existió.**

**-¿Cómo puedo creerte?-** Dijo al borde del pánico.

**-Dime..-**Habló con dulzura**.- ¿Cómo te trataban tus supuestos padres en Konoha? ¿No sentías que..?- Sakura lo interrumpió.****  
**  
**-Que no pertenecía a ese lugar..-** Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Los Haruno hicieron un trato con el tercer Hokague, el les dio una gran suma de dinero a cambio de que se encarguen de ti.**

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. En el fondo sabía que nunca perteneció a esa familia. La trataban.. diferente.

**-Pero ¿Por qué soy igual a ellos? Tengo el pelo rosa y ojos jade, como los Haruno.-****  
**  
**-Es un sello. ¿Quieres saber de dónde eres? ¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Quieres que te devuelva el poder que te arrebataron?****  
**  
**-Yo.. Si., sí quiero saberlo. Quiero mi poder de regreso.**

**-Tú eres Mitzuki Okemi, la última sobreviviente del clan de los lobos.****  
**  
**-¿El clan de los lobos?****  
**  
**- Eres la heredera de la rama principal. Clan exterminado por Konoha.-** Dijo con rabia cerrando los ojos.

**- Te quitaré el sello.-** Takumi hizo unos sellos para luego besar la nariz de la chica. Una luz brillante cubrió a Sakura por completo. Él la abrazo evitando que cayera. Sakura empezó a dar gritos de dolor y retorcerse hasta que la luz fue cambiando de un blanco brillante a un rojo carmesí.

Sakura se hizo visible poco a poco. El Corto y rosáceo cabello de Sakura le había crecido hasta las rodillas, se había vuelto de color negro con unas mechas rojas. Su piel se aclaró, sus ojos se volvieron color sangre y sus pupilas se rasgaron quedando igual a las de Takumi. Le habían crecido dos orejas y una cola (de lobo e.e) Eran de color plata con algunos toques negros. Sus uñas se alargaron volviéndose garras de un material parecido al acero, y pudo sentir que sus colmillos se habían afilado y alargado.

Sakura se ve a sí misma y se sorprende.

**-¡KYAAA! ¡TENGO COLA!-****  
**  
**-Hmp.. sí.****  
**  
**- Es hora, yo te entrenaré, te haré fuerte. Tú te convertirás en la leyenda viviente del clan Okami. Yo soy tu guardián, daré la vida por ti si es necesario. Escúchame Sakura. En tres años volveremos a Konoha. Y les haremos saber la verdad a todos sobre la masacre de nuestro clan. –****  
**  
Sakura lo miró con decisión.

**-Yo.. Aún no lo entiendo..****  
**  
**-¿Qué Mitzuki-sama?**

-¿Por qué mi sensei me abandonó?-

** Ahh.. y ¿Podrías decirme Sakura?****  
**  
**- Encontré esto al lado tuyo cando estabas en el campo de batalla.- **Takumi le pasó un pergamino con el sello de la 5ta Hokague.

_**Kakashi:**__**  
Sé que quieres salvar a Sakura. Pero hay muchos bandidos por ahí cerca, no hay AMBUS disponibles y no puedo arriesgar a más ninjas de la aldea, tuvimos muchas bajas con el ataque de Orochimaru. Transpórtate a Konoha. Debes traer a Naruto y a Sasuke. Es una Orden. Si te sirve de algo, no será una gran pérdida para la aldea.**_

Tsunade Senju-.

_****_  
**-Con que por eso fue…**  
_

_Nee.. Fue cortito para crear intriga :3 El clan de Sakura tiene muchos secretos.. y sólo el tiempo se encargará de revelarlos..__  
__TAN TAN TAAAN (?__Las Amo!__  
__Un beso :)_

**Alanita 3**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Beso y Mentira.**_

(Es medio día)

**-Con que por eso fue…****  
**

Sakura apretó los puños. Miró fijamente a Takumi. (Aclaro algo, Sakura tiene 13 y Takumi tiene 17) Takumi se le fue acercando hasta quedar frente a ella. Sakura se sonrojó y su cola se movió inquieta. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Takumi sonrió y tomó del mentón a Sakura, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta que quedaron fundidos en un tierno beso ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS5CiiJ7tcNlz-oEJTRwV7H6nDHgdwraz3oFrN1DT x2efrcUg5p) Ambos fueron deslizándose hasta quedar en el piso ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT_oRqkUmvS_Zys14l3UwStgTbO3COa6uiu93a-du ynO1Plffv2) Sakura y Takumi se separaron sonrojados. Takumi se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sakura. Sakura se quedó maravillada al ver como las orejas de Takumi se movían de manera graciosa y el ver el revolotear de su cola.

**-¡KAWAAAI!-**  
( . ?1359453884857) Takumi suspiró divertido.

**-Si crees que me veo tierno, imagínate como te ves tú.****  
**  
**-Oe.. Takumi..-****  
**  
**-¿Hai?****  
**  
**-¿Qué poderes tiene el clan Okemi?******

**-Como verás, somos descendientes de los lobos, tenemos la ventaja de poder dominar todos los elementos, la primera y la segunda fase del sello del colmillo de acero, nuestra transformación, además de nuestro kekkei genkai, el okemikyu... Podemos teletransportarnos, y las heridas que nos hacen se curan solas. Pero lo más importante es el vuelo, nuestro clan hace cientos de años hizo un contrato con el sabio de los 6 caminos, a cambio de nuestra lealtad nos concedió el poder de poseer alas de ángel, nunca se cansan de volar y sanan a las personas con la brisa que provocan. Nuestro clan tiene muchos poderes y yo prometo enseñártelos todos. ¿Estás dispuesta a todo?... ¿Sakura?..****  
**Sakura se encontraba anonadada. ¿Ella podría hacer todo eso?

**-Lamento interrumpir, pero esto se está poniendo aburrido… Además con lo del beso y todo eso… se están poniendo demasiado cursis-** Dijo una chica de la edad de Sakura. ( . /-_DnnO1XttHA/T-SfU_KEezI/AAAAAAAABtY/mWe2FJj5XsU/ s1600/Chica+Neko+ ) (Quítenle la guitarra).

**-Emiko, no molestes- **Dijo Takumi poniendo cara de fastidio.

**-Ash, ya cállate Takumi.-****  
**  
**-¿Qui-Quien eres tú?-** Dijo Sakura sonrojada por haberse dado cuenta de que alguien la vio besando a Takumi.

**-Mi nombre es Emiko, soy la hermana del grandísimo idiota de Takumi.-****  
**  
**-¡Tú eres la idiota!-**

**-¡No grites! ¡Nyaaa! ¡Mis orejitas son sensibles!****  
**  
**-Nee... Si tú eres la hermana de Takumi, ¿Por qué eres mitad gato y no mitad lobo?****  
**  
**-No todos los guardianes somos iguales, ¿Algún problema con eso?- Dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.**

**-No, es que me gusta tu cola- **Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¡Kyaa! Me caes bien**

**-Tú también me caes bien Emiko-Chan.**

Takumi miró a ambas chicas con una gota en la cabeza. Típico momento de chicas.

**- ¡Nyaa! Te tendré que dar ropa. Ven conmigo. Nos haremos grandes Amigas****  
**  
**-Está Bien.****  
**  
Sakura y Emiko fueron a una gran habitación llena de diferentes trajes ninjas. Sakura terminó vestida así ( files/t*L5lbsBRINvcjsyURQGP8YYp0CP15YNvKV2JhqR5nAa kQ*RwmqfnNGz*3fTu1MrCS2hiXDDSrtb57wFrnXNsKCf3V42uM A0VgE78xba3Ys_ ).

Ambas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron para encontrarse con Takumi en un campo de entrenamiento.  
**  
****- Primero que nada, debes des-hacer la primera fase. Concéntrate en tener paz interior, busca determinación y encuentra la calma interna. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos.****  
**  
Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo. Poco a poco sus colmillos se redujeron quedando sólo un poco más puntiagudos de lo normal (al igual que Kiba) Sus garras también se fueron encogiendo, su columna vertebral se fue des-agazapando. Quedó con el mismo tono de piel, además de tener los ojos rojos. Sus orejas y colas de animal no desaparecieron. Su largo pelo que le llegaba a las rodillas se fue acortando quedando hasta su cadera. Su Busto había cambiado, se había agrandado.  
**-Felicidades, desactivaste la primera fase del sello del colmillo de acero. Ahora te enseñaré cómo es la transformación.****  
**Takumi cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos mostrando unos ojos completamente rojos con sus ya conocidas pupilas rasgadas (O sea sin la parte blanca, todo rojo :0). Fue agazapándose hasta dar un gran salto en el aire transformándose en un gran lobo ( ) (El Salto tipo Jacob cuando se transforma, un poco más grande de como aparecieron en crepúsculo) ( -Vu5xckrnwfs/Tsf9r0trw2I/AAAAAAAAef8/eZZU0MpQoTk/l obo_ ?imgmax=800). Poco a poco fueron saliendo grandes alas de su espalda ( . /-xaHzk9o82f8/TpMV2uE3ykI/AAAAAAAAAuk/vMbIfHE-3KM/ s1600/Arcanjo+Lycan+Lobo+com+Asas+O+Ca%25C3% ) ( photo/37/36/114/carmesay/1286211908515_ ) ( pictures/219/91/5/989591219_ ) ( . /imgres?start=341&um=1&sa=N&hl=es-419&rlz=1C1CHJL_esAR439AR439&biw=1680&bih=917&tbm=isch&tbnid=PTlWEHaSEA8MtM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=xR_csduNjyRMBM&imgurl= %253F6674&w=1600&h=1200&ei=vSTbUcaxOsiIiAKC6YHQAw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:69,s:300,i:211&iact=rc&page=10&tbnh=174&tbnw=223&ndsp=39&tx=106&ty=84) ( . )

**- ¡KYAAA!****  
**  
-En Konoha-

**-¿Ka-Kashi-Sensei?-** Naruto despertaba en un hospital muy confundido

**-Sí, Naruto soy yo.-** Dijo un ninja enmascarado paseando su mirada perdida por la ventana.

**-¿Y el Teme?**

**-A tu derecha, en la camilla de al lado.-** dijo  
**  
****- No soy un Teme, Dobe-** Dijo Sasuke Despertando.

**- Kakashi-Sensei ¿Dónde está Sakura-Chan?****  
**  
**- Es cierto, No está su habitual lirio.. –**Dijo el pelinegro mirando el vacío florero que estaba en la mesa que quedaba entre medio de ambas camillas.

**-Sakura.. falleció, un ninja la envenenó y no resistió, hoy es su funeral.-** Dijo cortante desviando la mirada.

Kakashi Sabía que era mentira. Sabía perfectamente que si Sakura hubiera vuelto a la aldea con ellos hubiera sobrevivido a la herida que tenía. Ni siquiera la habían envenenado.

**-Sa-Sakura-Chan…**

Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder.

**-¡POR QUE TODOS ME TIENEN QUE DEJAR SOLO!- **Dijo Sasuke agachando la mirada mientras que con fuerza apretaba sus sábanas.

**- Pero.. pero si era mi hermanita.. yo no la pude proteger.. yo yo-** Naruto estaba en Shock, temblaba y su mente estaba en caos.

Kakashi no podía ver eso. Se sentía escoria. Porque eso era, era peor que la misma escoria. Él mismo lo Había dicho "Quienes rompen las reglas en el mundo ninja son escoria, pero los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que la misma escoria"… _**Y tú Kakashi ¿Por qué no seguiste tu consejo?.**___

_**Chau ¿Qué tal les pareció? **_

_**Les Amo :DD**_

_**Alana3**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Reencuentro ¿Se descubrió la mentira?**_

Han pasado 3 años desde que Konoha había dado por muerta a Sakura. Takumi, Emiko y Sakura habían entrenado y se habían vuelto muy fuertes.

Sasuke y Naruto no permitieron que un reemplazo se integrara a su equipo. Un AMBU llamado Sai los acompañaba en algunas misiones, pero no era oficialmente un compañero del equipo 7. Naruto y Sasuke se seguían culpando por no haber podido proteger a su compañera de equipo. Kakashi nunca les dijo la verdad. La culpa le esta carcomiendo la conciencia. Tsunade había dejado el alcohol. Shizune no había perdonado a su maestra por haber abandonado a nuestra pelirrosa, lo mismo con Kakashi.

Los equipo estaban saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que unos cien bandidos salieron de entre los árboles con un ataque sorpresa. Naruto y Sasuke estaban rodeados, luchaban contra todos los que podían, al parecer eran subordinados de Orochimaru.

**- ¡Entreguen a los lobos y no les haremos daño!-** Dijo un Moreno con 6 brazos.

**-¿Qué lobos?-** Pregunto Kakashi descubriendo su Sharingan.

**-¡Ki-Kiba-Kun! ¡Detrás tuyo!-** Dijo una peli azul. Shino logró detener a tiempo a la chica que se abalanzaba sobre Kiba por detrás.

**-¡¿Akamaru?!-** Dijo Kiba al haber perdido al can de vista.

Akamaru estaba siendo rodeado por unos 10 hombres mientras que Kiba trataba de sacarse de encima a 5 para ir a ayudar a su fiel amigo. Justo cuando un kunai iba a cortar la garganta del canino un rugido estremeció el lugar. Una enorme pantera negra había salido de entre los árboles, de un salto derribó a todos los idiotas (xD) que trataban de matar a Akamaru.

Unos aullidos se hicieron presentes dos lobos entraron al claro del bosque en donde se encontraban todos reunidos. Un gran lobo negro con algunas partes en su espeso pelaje color carmesí y otro color blanco con muchos símbolos plateados dibujados en su cuerpo.

Los tres enormes animales mostraban sus colmillos y gruñían, ahuyentando a los enemigos. Al final sólo quedaron... Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Hinata y… Kakashi.

Al terminar de alejar a los enemigos, las tres bestias voltearon, los ojos rojo sangre de Sakura se quedaron observando al peliplateado.

**-¿Quién los invocó?**

**-¿Acaso estás diciendo que somos invocaciones?**- Gruñó el lobo blanco.

**-¡AHHH! Un perro que habla-** Gritó Naruto.

**-Naruto, si nos vuelves a decir perros te dejo sin descendencia.**

**-¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?-** Dijo un pálido Naruto.

**-No han cambiado nada en estos tres años.-** Sakura volteó y mostró sus dientes a Kakashi, mientras se fue acercando poco a poco.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?-**

-**Yo volveré a Konoha.**

**-¿Volver?- **dijo el peliplateado haciendo girar su Sharingan.

-**No me diga que ya me olvidó ¿o sí? Kakashi-sensei.**

**-N-No, es imposible**.

-**No morí. Lamento decepcionarlo. –**Dijo mientras que se acercaba gruñéndole. Hasta que quedaron frente a frente. De un salto lo derribo, y puso su pata derecha sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo en el suelo.

Mostrando sus dientes el felino habló**. –¿É fue el que te abandonó?**

-**Sí, Emiko-chan, él fue..-**

**-No les dijiste la verdad ¿Cierto? ¿Les contaste que tú dejaste morir a su compañera de equipo? ¡¿SE LOS CONTASTE, EH?! ¡¿LES CONTASTE COMO LA VISTE AGONIZAR PARA LUEGO IRTE Y DEJARLA SOLA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, **_**AHOGÁNDOSE EN SU PROPIA SANGRE**_**?!.-**

**-Kakashi-sensei... ¿Usted dejó morir a Sakura?-** Dijo el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que el azabache lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Kakashi solo desvió la mirada. Del Hocico del imponente animal empezó a gotear un líquido, que cayó a unos centímetros de la cabeza del Hatake, quemando el suelo funcionando como ácido.

La pantera y el lobo se posicionaron a los costados de Sakura.

**- Yo lo sospeché.-** Hablo el Uchiha. –**Si nosotros sobrevivimos al veneno ¿Por qué ella no pudo hacerlo?-**

**-Hatake-San.. ¿Cómo pudo?**- hablo Kiba, quien estaba abrazado a su perro.

Los tres animales fueron transformándose hasta quedar transformados en tres figuras humanas cubiertas por capas negras.

Takumi y Emiko se quitaron la capucha mostrando sus orejitas.

- **Los extrañé mucho, Naruto, Sasuke-Kun.** -Dijo la última figura aún cubierta acercándose a ellos dos para luego abrazarlos. Al hacer ese movimiento brusco su rostro quedó al descubierto.

_**-Sa-Sakura..-**__ Dijo el azabache mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, cayendo en el hombro de la chica._

_- ¿Me extrañaron?-_

_¡JA! AMO ESTE CAPÍTULO_

_:DD_

_Comenten please!_

_**Alana3**_


	5. Capítulo 4

—Sa-Sakura...- Dijo el azabache mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, cayendo en el hombro de la chica.

— ¿Me extrañaron?-

— ¡Sakura! ¡No te pongas sentimental!- Dijo entrando otro personaje al claro en el que todos se encontraban reunidos. Era una chica de baja estatura y buen cuerpo, tenía la piel pálida y las mejillas sonrojadas, tenía cabello castaño claro con algunos reflejos rubios naturales. Sus ojos eran grandes y de una mezcla entre verde agua, gris y dorado. Tenía una sonrisa zorruna, con unos labios finos y rojos. Un fleco casi le tapaba por completo el ojo derecho. También tenía puesta una capa, pero no tenía orejas de lobo, perro o de un felino ella tenía orejas de… zorro. Sí de un zorro, y lo gracioso era que ella era la más reservada de las tres chicas (Hablo de Emiko, Sakura y ella). Ella había sufrido mucho desde pequeña por ser diferente, hasta que encontró a personas semejantes a ella, Takumi, Sakura y Emiko.

— ¡Cállate Kitsu-Chan!- Dijo Emiko- ¿Qué acaso no vez que su equipo y ella están teniendo un momento cursi?- Respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se separó de Sasuke y Naruto, quedando frente a ellos. Luego de eso pudo notar como dos personas aparecían en una nube de humo.

— ¿Quiénes son los nuevos, Naruto?

—Eh... Él es Sai, tu reemplazo. Y él es un idiota llamado Suiguetsu.- Dijo incómodo.

—Hnnh… Lo suponía, las cosas cambian con los años ¿O No?- Habló mordaz mirando a ambos chicos.-

— Y tú, ¿Quién eres preciosa?- Hablo "seductoramente" El albino.

— ¿Preciosa? ¿Estas ciego, cara de Pez?- Hablo Sai.

— ¿Así que piensas que soy fea?- Dijo la ojijade mientras que se acercaba lentamente a el pálido adolescente. —Entonces no te inmutaras si hago esto ¿O no?-

— ¿De qué hablas feíta?

Sakura solo se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a Sai, que estaba a unos metros de Sasuke. De un movimiento veloz reapareció en la espalda de Sai, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Y con una suave, aterciopelada y seductora voz dijo — ¿Esto te está molestando?...- Sakura puso sus manos en el plano abdomen de Sai, y fue acariciando su cuerpo hasta posar su manos en las caderas del muchacho. Sai estaba mudo. Y ya no era nada pálido, estaba muy sonrojado y excitado. Sakura le dio unas lamidas en el cuello sorprendiendo a los de Konoha. Sai gimió sorprendido. De repente la Sakura que estaba manoseando a Sai desapareció en una nube de humo. Eso hizo notar a todos que esa "Sakura" era un clon.

— ¿Qué acaso no te daba asco?-. Dijo divertida la chica con orejas de gatito.

Sai aún estaba muy acalorado y respiraba agitadamente. Los de Konoha sintieron un gran alivio al saber que la Sakura que había "corrompido" a Sai (xD) Era un clon. Suiguetsu estaba carcajeándose por la cara del artista, estaba avergonzado y enojado. Takumi, Emiko y Kitsu, estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirarse al suelo a reír. Sakura tenía una sonrisa burlona y los de Konoha tenían una cara de "No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo". Akamaru tenía una pata sangrando. Lentamente se fue acercando a Emiko que se puso en guardia, mirando atenta al can de blanco pelaje. El animal se le acercó cojeando, Emiko bajo la guardia aún alerta, a lo largo de su vida muchos animales la habían tratado de matar, especialmente canes ¿Caninos y felinos? A veces no es buena combinación. Akamaru quedó frente a frente con Emiko. Akamaru ladró, claro que para Takumi, Sakura, Kitsu y Emiko, el lenguaje de los animales era casi su segundo idioma.

(Lo que dice Akamaru estará puesto entre asteriscos)

*Gracias* Dijo Bajando la Cabeza.

—Eh ¿Por qué?- Dijo ella sorprendiendo a los Equipos 7 y 8. ¿Acaso ella hablaba con los animales? —No fue nada.

*Me salvaste la vida* Dijo lanzándose hacia ella, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, solo cerro los ojos, esperando un ataque o alguna mordida. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una caída de espaldas y muchos lengüetazos con baba de perro en la cara. *Hueles bien* *¿Que Shampoo usas?*

— ¡Oye, Chico! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No me gusta el agua! ¡Menos la baba de perro!- Dijo riéndose a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le hacía Akamaru, hasta que el Can se tensó al sentir que la chica ponía una mano en su herida, como auto reflejo mordió su brazo, pero Akamaru, ya después de haber herido a la chica se dio cuenta de que la felina lo había curado.

— ¡Ah!- Dijo quejándose de la herida que sangraba.  
Kiba reaccionó rápido y alejó a Akamaru de Emiko. Viendo como la herida de la chica era envuelta por un chakra color blanco, curándose por sí sola.

Akamaru gimió arrepentido mientras trataba de acercársele de nuevo, pero Emiko por cada paso que el can daba, retrocedía dos. Su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo.

Sakura habló, ya que notó que Takumi estaba dispuesto a atacar a Akamaru.

—Kiba, sostén a Akamaru. Takumi, no hagas ninguna estupidez. Y cuando digo ninguna… es NINGUNA.- Dijo mirándole con advertencia.

—Hai, Sakura-Sama.- Dijo mirando a Emiko.

—No te molestes, de todos modos fue mi culpa, fui muy brusca.- Dijo Emiko poniéndose al costado derecho de su hermano mayor.

—Yo... Yo Lo siento, Akamaru no lo hizo apropósito.- Dijo Kiba tratando de evitar la gélida mirada del peliblanco.

Emiko se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró. Sakura dio un bostezo, la situación había dejado de interesarle luego del incidente con Sai.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Qué acaso también te tengo que decir fea para que me des un trato como el de Sai?

—Sasukesito-Kun, quienes son "estos"- Dijo un Pelirroja apareciendo, diciendo lo {último en un tono entre desagrado y altanería. La muchacha tenía pinta de prostituta con la poca ropa que portaba, apenas cubriéndose.

— ¡Kami! ¡Y tenía que aparecer la zorra!- Dijo el chico de dientes afilados, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Hey, más respeto!- Gritó Kitsu.

— No molestes Karin- Dijo Naruto con desagrado, observando como la chica se le colgaba del brazo.

Takumi, Emiko y Sakura, pudieron sentir como eso causaba desagrado en Kitsu, los cuatro tenían una conexión mental muy fuerte, hasta el punto de poder hablar telepáticamente.

Hinata miró con odio a Karin, desde que esa zorra había llegado de la aldea de la hierba hace un año, no había dejado en paz a Sasuke y a Naruto. Kitsu desvió la mirada, haciendo a Karin sonreír con satisfacción. Sakura no iba a permitir que Karin ofendiera a su amiga, así que tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ni Takumi ni Emiko podían fingir tener algo con ella, ya que los tres eran primos, cosa que descubrieron después, ayudando a Kitsu a dejar de sufrir. Entonces, ya que tampoco iba a dejar que esa zorra trate de humillarla al enterarse de que antes a ella le gustaba Sasuke. ¡Listo! El plan estaba hecho solo faltaba que ella las trate de provocar.

*Kitsu-Chan, escucha, si es que llega a pasar algo, sólo corresponde y finge que lo que vamos a hacer es real, tengo un plan ¿Entendido?*

*Hai Sakura-Sama*

*Hey, ¿Qué pretendes Sakura?*

*No es momento para eso Emiko… ¡Ya cállate! ¡Me das jaqueca!*

*Chicas, la pelirroja va a decir algo…* Habló mentalmente el chico.-

— ¡¿Qué pasa Zorrita?! ¡¿Acaso te gusta Naruto!?- Dijo acercándose más a él, haciendo que Naruto ponga una mueca de desagrado, mientras trataba de alejarla.

Sakura solo sonrió de lado, para luego soltar una risita sarcástica.

— ¿De qué te ríes rosadita? ¿Crees que no me enteré de que te gusta Sasuke-Kun?- Dio en el blanco, pero Sakura se mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto y Sasuke miraban a ambas chicas atentamente.

— Estas muy equivocada Karin. Nosotras ya tenemos pareja, no los necesitamos.-

— ¿Qué? A ver… ¡Yo sólo veo un chico aquí! Solo son unas arrastradas solteronas- Dijo altanera.

— No lo creo…- Dijo Sakura para luego tomar a la castaña por la cintura y darle un fogoso beso a lo que la castaña comprendió sus palabras "Solo corresponde y finge que lo que vamos a hacer es real" Inmediatamente le correspondió y posó sus manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, mientras Sakura ponía las suyas en sus caderas. Poco a poco se fueron separando dejando caer un hilo de saliva. Todos excepto Takumi y Emiko, que por dentro estaban muertos de la risa y asqueados, ambas chicas eran como hermanas, ¡Para ellos era incesto! ¡JAJAJAJA! El resto estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, las chicas estaban muy asqueadas, mientras que los chicos se habían excitado y tenían sangre saliéndoles por la nariz.

— Ay…- Empezó Kiba.

—Por…- Continuó Suiguetsu.

—Kami…- Finalizó Sai.


End file.
